


urine infection

by sensationalbughead



Category: my pussy
Genre: F/M, gas things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensationalbughead/pseuds/sensationalbughead
Relationships: megan and tom holland
Kudos: 3





	urine infection

Megan put her pussy on Tom’s dick and rode it. Turns out his dick was too soft to be in there and he didn’t cum ;(.


End file.
